


We're Not Perfect But We Fit

by cjoycoolio



Series: Cjoyocoolio's Gallavich Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compatibility at its finest</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Perfect But We Fit

The date couldn’t get any worst. Sure the restaurant was nice but this wasn’t what Ian was used to. He didn’t understand why Mickey was taking him here. I mean sure he liked the idea of this kind of romantic setting but he never imagined that it would actually be happening. With Mickey too. It was all just too weird for him. Once they got at the place. The person led them to their seats. Apparently Mickey even made a reservation. Ian was seriously weirded out by this. He tried to seem happy about it for Mickey’s sake but everything was so extravagant that he swore he must have be dreaming. Ian kept up the facade that he was enjoying this night but Mickey saw right through it. He didn’t say a word of it though. He would play along until they were really alone. He isn’t going to yell and embarrass them in front of a restaurant. He wasn’t going to ruin this night…not yet at least. So when the time finally came for them to leave Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and walked out the restaurant.

“Well. That was interesting”

Mickey nodded his head in shame. “I get it you don’t like it” he said without looking at him.

Ian stopped in his tracks causing Mickey to stop too.

Mickey faced him with a confused look on his face.

“I never said that. It..it..it.. just wasn’t you Mickey”

Mickey glared at him before pulling his hand away. “Well I’m sorry for trying to be sweet at romantic with you. I’m sorry I’m not your perfect faggy boyfriend. And for your information I worked my ass off to pay for the restaurant so the least you could of done is fucking appreciate it. Jesus. It’s like everything I do never pleases you. I did all of this. Everything tonight for fucking you, Ian. But whatever, its fine. I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.”

Mickey gave one final look at Ian before turning to leave.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm and turned him to face him, tears pouring down his face.

He then slapped Mickey across the face.

“YOU THINK YOU’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME?! HUH?” Ian yelled in anger and hurt. Mickey held his hand in his face looking at him in shock and hurt. He clenched his other fist and glared at him. He thought about lunging at him but decided against it and again turned to leave.

“FUCK YOU MICKEY! FUCK YOU.” Mickey stopped walking.

“ I DON’T FUCKING CARE THAT YOU’RE NOT THE SWEETEST PERSON. OR LIKE TO BUY ME FLOWERS. I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT SHIT BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. YOU MICKEY.”  
Mickey turned around to see Ian who is sobbing.

Mickey walks up to him and grabs his arms, trying to force him to look at him.  
“I love you for you Mickey.. I..I..”

“Shhh.” Mickey whispers as he takes Ian in his arms and holds him against his chest.

“I.love..you too.” he whispers into his ears.

Ian eyes widen at this. He never ever heard his boyfriend say those three words to him.

He pulls Mickey in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mickey was shocked at first but gave into to the warmth of Ian’s lips against his, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer against his chest.

Mickey may never be the romantic guy who will give Ian chocolate on Valentine’s Day and Ian may never be one to care about himself more than others but that’s why they fit. It didn’t matter that they argued or if they sometimes clashed. They complement each other just like chocolate and peanut butter. You would think that they would never work together but someone was smart of enough to try and now almost every chocolate candy bar has a little bit of peanut butter in it. So even though Mickey is rash and has a tough exterior and Ian is soft and kind hearted it’s because they’re opposites that they attract. They might not seem like the perfect couple but that’s what makes them perfect for each other.


End file.
